


Red Roe & White Squid

by CapriciousVanity



Series: Nantaimori [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Nantaimori, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PwP: Clear decorates himself with sushi for when Koujaku comes home from a late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roe & White Squid

Koujaku wondered if Clear had gone back to his home in the junkyard, seeing as he wasn’t in sight. Koujaku was somewhat drunk, after going drinking with Mizuki most of the evening. He wandered to his room, finding Clear on his bed, though in an oddly stiff position.

“Ah, Koujaku-san. Welcome home.”

Koujaku put his hands to his eyes before approaching Clear, hoping to adjust his vision. Clear turned his head and Koujaku realized he was completely naked and unmoving. His eyes moved down to Clear’s chest, finding carefully sliced slabs of salmon down his middle. His nipples were covered by small maki rolls. There were slices of various colored meats in twin rows down his stomach with a neat pile of ginger at his belly button, surrounded by smaller piles of fish eggs about as bright as Koujaku’s face. By the time he got to the thinly sliced squid along Clear’s flaccid cock, blood began to trickle from his nose.

“Ah, Koujaku-san, are you alright?!”

He quickly wiped it with the back of his hand.

“Y-yeah… Clear?”

“Does it look okay? Does it look delicious?”

Koujaku looked and found that there was a set of chopsticks neatly placed on a decorated stand beside a small container of sauce.

“I-I might end up eating you with it.”

Clear turned pink.

“…”

“Ita…. Ah… Itadakimasu…” Koujaku muttered, flustered by Clear’s display.

He took up the chopsticks and picked up a piece of salmon, dipping it into the sauce. He was distracted from Clear momentarily by how good it actually tasted. Clear’s culinary skills never ceased to amaze him. He took up another and brought it to Clear’s mouth. The robot shook his head.

“No, it’s yours! I’m only the table. Please use me as such, use me only as the display.”

Koujaku leaned down to kiss him deeply, catching him off guard. Clear held still, for the sake of the food, but his hands gripped the sheets.

“How am I supposed to keep cool when you say things like that?”

“Mm… Like what?”

“Using you…”

Clear smiled warmly.

“Please, use me, Koujaku. Use me as your table, your plate, your display.”

Koujaku ate the salmon and took a thin slice of ginger. He used his fingers to twist the circular maki roll against Clear’s nipple before bringing it to his mouth, leaving behind a few beads of rice and sauce. He leaned down, mouth enveloping Clear’s nub, suckling gently.

“Ah..! Koujaku…”

“Mm… What? I’m not allowed to lick my plate?”

“P-please be careful…” Clear murmured.

“Koujaku brought ginger to his mouth again and picked up cuts of fish with his fingers. Leaving a few drops on Clear’s skin, he slid his finger across to bring to his mouth.

“A-hah, that tickles.”

Koujaku bent over Clear’s pale body, dipping his tongue into the other maki roll, hollowing it to find Clear’s pink nipple.  

“Hah… Koujaku-san… Do you like eating off me?”

“Mm… Yeah I do.”

He kissed Clear’s nipple and rolled his tongue over it before finishing the nori. He glided his fingers down Clear’s middle, feeling how his stomach twitched from the ticklish sensation. He came to the ginger and stuck out his tongue, placing a slice on it, savoring it before moving on. He came to Clear’s cock, somewhat larger than before but still soft. He wrapped his hand around it and the small squid, squeezing it slightly for its juices to leak onto Clear’s cock. Clear was about to reach out his hand to stop him, but Koujaku wagged a finger playfully, tutting.

“Now, now, stay still. Aren’t you supposed to be my plate?”

“Ah— yes, but!”

Koujaku stroked along Clear’s cock, paying no mind to how he was squishing the soft squid between his hand and Clear.

“Hm? I thought I heard something,” Koujaku teased, looking over Clear’s body as he tried his hardest not to squirm and shift the sushi still on his body. With his free hand, Koujaku took up the sauce and tipped the cup, letting it spill along his chest and stomach, haphazardly covering a few pieces of tuna, salmon, and other fish. It flowed and spilled over Clear’s sides.

“Hhh, Koujaku..! Your bed..!”

“Ah, looks like I’ll have to clean that up.”

Koujaku grinned and leaned down, still stroking Clear’s dick and the squid, making squelching sounds. He set down the empty container and absently played with the sauce, spreading it across Clear’s pale, artificial skin. He lapped at a bit of sauce that beaded along Clear’s abdomen. He took up a small bit of scallop into his mouth and placed a kiss to Clear’s body where it once sat.

“Hii…! Koujaku!”

“Hm? Do you like it when I touch here? Or… What about here?”

Koujaku flicked his tongue and brought another piece of sushi into his mouth. He planted open mouth kisses along Clear’s sticky skin.

“Ah, Koujaku-san!”

“Mhm… Where do you want me to touch you? Show me.”

“N-no. I’m not supposed to—”

“You want me to stop?” Koujaku stilled his hand, watching Clear’s flustered face. 

“Don’t you like it when I touch you?”

“Koujaku… P-please finish eating.”

Koujaku pinched and tweaked Clear’s nipple as he worked his hardening cock.

“Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Hh..!”

“What was that?”

“Yes! Koujaku-san! Please make me cum!”

Koujaku took his time, leaving the last few pieces of sushi along Clear’s body, hand working faster, occasionally moving his thumb over the slit of Clear’s pulsing cock.

“Stay still,” he muttered, tracing the robot’s chest with fingers as light as his head. He was only just beginning to sober up, face tinged with pink. Clear tried his hardest to follow Koujaku’s orders, but he began to quiver, back arching from the plush covers as more sauce spilled over and stained the sheets.

“You’re acting like this already? I’ve barely touched you.”

Clear whimpered, feeling heat pooling inside, jutting his hips as he came. Short bursts of white coated his stomach. Koujaku slowly moved his hand over Clear’s dick, taking up up the flattened squid into his mouth.

“Ah, d-don’t eat that, Koujaku!”

“Hm? And why not? You’re the one who put it here.”

Koujaku brought a slice of tuna to his lips, ignoring the droplets of semen. He finished the last few bites of sushi before using the nearly-forgotten chopsticks to bring fish eggs mixed with his cum to his mouth. Clear looked away, too embarrassed to watch. Clear sat up on his elbows when Koujaku finished. He wiped his mouth and kissed Clear’s cheek, lingering by his face.

“Let’s take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> /whispers i actually hate fish/  
> Buuut I was completely in love with the idea of Nyotaimori/Nantaimori.  
> Plus, Clear/Koujaku is a rare ship and I like giving rare ships some love.  
> I'll be doing requests on my tumblr for more nantaimori-inspired food kinks (vanityelric).  
> Kisses  
> \- Rose


End file.
